


Happy Steve Bingo: Drabbles & Droubles

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bad Jokes, Board Games, Butterflies, Candy, Christmas Music, Cooking, Crushes, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Gen, Halloween, Happy Steve Bingo, HeroQuest, Insecurity, It’s just straight up marshmallows, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Promposal, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts, and all Mariah's fault, cartoons, drabble-ish, drouble, i love that there's a tag for that, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: A collection of fills for Happy Steve Bingo that fall below 200 words.Tags will be updated as needed. Each piece is individually rated.





	1. Contents

0\. Title - Rating, Pairing or Gen, Prompt

1\. [Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/37971911) \- G, Scott/Steve, “It's Too Early For Christmas Carols!”

2. [Grantly the Dwarf and the Trial of Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38128121) \- PG-13, Gen (Steve & Scott & Sam & Natasha & Clint & Wanda, smidgen of Scott/Steve), Board Games

3\. [Another Day in the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38371493) \- PG, Scott/Steve, Food

4\. [It's the Peanuts, Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38574587) \- G, Scott/Steve, Cartoons

5\. [The Right Promposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38630720) \- G, Steve/Peggy, Promposal

6\. [Cooking Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38684189) \- PG, Gen (Steve & Wanda), Cooking

7\. [A Bundle of Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38763704) \- G, Scott/Steve, Nose Kisses

8\. [Between the Eyelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241750/chapters/38841962) \- R, Scott/Steve, Soulmates

 

Each piece is also available on [Tumblr](https://ijustreallylikecaptainamericaok.tumblr.com/tagged/hsb%3A-drabbles-and-droubles).


	2. Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing (Scott/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’know,” he said as he leaned against the doorframe. “I love Christmas as much as the next guy, but it’s May.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Free Space of my Happy Steve Bingo card using the prompt “It’s Too Early For Christmas Carols!”
> 
> Chapter tags: Drouble, Established Relationship, Christmas Music, Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, It’s just straight up marshmallows, and all Mariah’s fault

As Steve walked the compound, the unmistakable sound of sleigh bells drew him to Scott’s room.

“Y’know,” he said as he leaned against the doorframe. “I love Christmas as much as the next guy, but it’s May.”

Scott turned to face him, barely missing a step as he danced. “So what?”

“It’s too early for Christmas carols!”

“No way,” he scoffed, “Christmastime’s the worst time to listen to them. _Now’s_ perfect, because they’re not played out yet.”

Steve opened his mouth then snapped it shut. “Can’t fault that logic.”

Too early or not, he couldn’t deny the music’s joy, which was made all the better by Scott’s exuberance as he sashayed closer, grinning ear to ear. It was infectious and Steve couldn’t contain his own smile or the blush that rose to his cheeks as Scott grasped his face as he sang, “Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.” Then he let Scott take his hand, spinning him into the room, and they danced until they fell into a giggling heap on the floor.

“Ow,” Scott gasped out between giggles, “You alright?”

He nodded. “Me and my two left feet.”

“I think you mean our four.”

Steve laughed harder.


	3. Grantly the Dwarf and the Trial of Doors (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even imaginary doors are safe from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Board Games.” 
> 
> Heavily inspired by [LoadingReadyRun's playthrough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In9LhAdDCdw) of the first HeroQuest mission.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drabble-ish, Dialogue Heavy, Board Games, HeroQuest, Attempt at Humor, I love that there’s a tag for that

“Rogers,” Natasha started threateningly, “If you open another door, I swear I’ll –”

“Too late. Scott, door.”

“You’re supposed to be a dwarf not a fucking troll!” Clint complained as Scott filled the new room with furniture pieces and monsters.

“I suspect Grantly’s in cahoots with Zargon over there.”

Scott paused his double-checking of the manual to glance up at Wanda, “Not my fault. He’s his own dwarf.”

“It’s his day off, let the man be an agent of chaos if he wants.”

“See, Sam gets it,” Steve said proudly, shuffling the treasure deck then slapping a card on the table. “Wandering monster!”

Clint swore loudly around a mouthful of pizza while Natasha shook her head. “We’re never going to reach that gargoyle,” she lamented.


	4. Another Day in the Park (Scott/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what did you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Food.” 
> 
> Title from “Saturday in the Park” by Chicago, which didn’t figure into the writing at all, I’m just a sucker for that song.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drouble, Food, Pre-Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Steve Rogers

Steve had no idea what he was doing.

“Can we talk?” became “Let’s go outside” then “How about a walk?” and “Want a hot dog?” until they were in a park, cross-legged on the ground with a basket of fries between them. Luckily, Scott found the people watching in NYC novel enough that Steve could keep putting off what he’d started in the first place.

Of all the impulses to follow.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

 _Shit_.

Steve froze. His mouth suddenly dry. “Well,” he swallowed, stalling. His brain reaching for any topic it could throw out of his mouth. He soon found himself prattling on about the pizza joints near the tower. Like the great margherita at Dominic’s, not to be confused with Dominique’s which was much too greasy. His mouth stuttering along until Scott, mercifully, stopped him.

“Wait,” he laughed bemusedly. “You wanted to talk about pizza?”

Steve felt his stomach lurch. “Not exactly.”

Scott blinked, smile replaced with a long, thoughtful stare that Steve held until Scott broke it with a chuckle. “In that case, there’s a Thai place I’ve been meaning to check out… _if_ you’re interested.”

“You bet I am,” he grinned.


	5. It's the Peanuts, Steve Rogers (Scott/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A belated Halloween celebration for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Cartoons.” 
> 
> I wouldn’t be surprised if someone’s done something like this in the past, but I just had to.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drouble, Established Relationship, Cartoons, Halloween, Candy, Cuddling

Steve munched down on his chocolate bar with a furrowed brow as he watched the television. Halloween felt like one of many things that passed Steve by. Growing up, money was too tight to really celebrate it and more recently, duty always called.

As was the case this particular year, when a mission kept Steve abroad until early November, but neither Scott nor Cassie would let that deter them. He returned to the house still fully decorated, Cassie ready to present her scary bunny costume, a mountain of leftover candy, and Scott insisting he watch this _Great Pumpkin_ cartoon. It was… cute, if a little depressing and puzzling.

“What’s the matter?” Scott asked as he stroked Steve’s head in his lap.

“I don’t understand how a pumpkin patch can be hypocritical or sincere.”

“I, uh,” he frowned, “Don’t either. Just go with it.”

Steve laughed softly. “If you keep petting me I will.”

“Well, I guess,” Scott said in mock exasperation.

“Daddy, can we watch the Thanksgiving special next?”

“Sure, Peanut!”

“What about the Christmas special?” Steve asked.

“It’s too early.”

Steve shot him an incredulous look.

“Fine,” Scott laughed. “Do you wanna watch _The Easter Beagle_ , too?”

“Easter Beagle!?”


	6. The Right Promposal (Steve/Peggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that Steve was jealous. Really. Promposals were silly. That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Promposal.” 
> 
> High School AU. Some of the views expressed by Steve do not reflect those of the author.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drouble, Alternate Universe - High School, Promposal, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Insecurity, Crushes

It was prom season and hallways looked it. They were filled with lockers covered in decorations as well as happy students, the results of promposals gone well. Like May and the massive balloons Pepper had given her or Scott’s gushing about Quill’s cheesy serenade to him.

Meanwhile, Steve kicked more streamers across the floor.

Not that he was jealous. Really. Promposals were silly. That’s all.

“It’s hard enough to just ask someone out,” he complained to Peggy.

“Exactly. Why does it need to be more elaborate? Keep it simple, will you go to prom with me?”

“I know. Some people have to overcomplicate things.”

Well, at least Peggy understood. She always did. And she was clever and beauti– no, he couldn’t let himself go there. No one wanted to date a scrawny outcast.

She pursed her lips in thought, “Then again, I suppose it would help make one’s intentions very clear.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, Steven,” she shook her head fondly, taking his hand, “Will you go to prom with me?”

His heart burst.

“Yes.” His answer was as irrepressible as his smile and when she beamed in return Steve swore he could float, tethered only by her fingers.


	7. Cooking Lessons (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cooking class with the new recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Cooking.” 
> 
> For the sake of time frame, this takes place post-AoU.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drouble, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cooking, Team Bonding

A cooking class with the new recruits. It seemed like the kind of thing Nick would suggest just to be a smartass and yet here they were, paired up and waiting to make a late breakfast. Luckily, Sam and Nat were responsible for the eggs. Pancakes, on the other hand…

“Have you ever made these before?” Steve asked Wanda as he set the ingredients on their station.

“Something similar, yes,” she said tentatively, “Though ours are thinner.” “Well, you’re already ahead of me. I can’t even boil water without burning it.”

She smiled slightly and they divided up the tasks, Wanda working with the wet ingredients, Steve with the dry. Their work and small talk both came easily. Soon, despite her initial reservations, Wanda had made perfect golden pancakes and Steve beamed with pride at her bright, accomplished smile.

“Now you try,” she told him encouragingly.

Just then, their instructor rushed across the room as flames erupted on Rhodey and Vision’s station.

Steve shrugged, “Burnt bacon is still bacon.”

“And still burnt,” Wanda added dryly. Then blinked, looking worried that maybe she’d said something wrong, but Steve just laughed.

“True enough. How about some burnt pancakes to go with it?”


	8. A Bundle of Butterflies (Scott/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything between them was still so new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Nose Kisses.” 
> 
> Title taken from “Underneath the Stars” by Mariah Carey, which didn’t play into the writing of this drabble, but is thematically appropriate. (To an extent, anyway.)
> 
> Chapter tags: Drabble, Established Relationship, Nose Kisses, Butterflies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff

“Scott, there’s something on your nose.”

“Where?”

“Here,” Steve murmured.

Scott watched as he leaned closer, thinking he might wipe the mystery spot away, instead Steve nuzzled against his nose. He instinctively cupped Steve’s jaw and returned the gesture with a surprised laugh. “What was that for?”

Steve shrugged in that bashful way that made Scott’s heart melt and cheeks blush.

They could be free with their affection now. It was funny, Scott thought, how that fact seemed to make them shyer, more fluttery. Everything between them was still so new.

He smiled and kissed the tip of Steve’s nose.


	9. Between the Eyelines (Scott/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hadn’t known what to expect from reading another’s thoughts, especially while out in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Soulmates.” 
> 
> I combined the prompt with [one from otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/171122226162/au-where-soulmates-can-read-one-anothers), “AU where soulmates can read one another’s thoughts, but only by making direct eye contact. This can result in awkward, fluffy, steamy, or angsty situations.”
> 
> For clarity’s sake, Steve’s thoughts are italicized, while Scott’s are italicized and in quotes.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drouble, Established Relationship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Jokes, Mild Smut, Tumblr: otpprompts

Team meetings never bothered Steve until his soulmate and noted distraction, Scott, came along.

He hadn’t known what to expect from reading another’s thoughts, especially while out in public. Usually, it reminded him of Bucky tagging along to mass when they were kids and how Steve would never look in his direction lest he make Steve laugh. Catching Scott’s eye at the wrong moment could mean a bizarre image like Nick dressed as a space pirate or some _terrible_ joke.

“ _What flies and helps people?_ ”

_What?_

“ _A helidoctor._ ”

_Awful._

“ _Liar. I saw your lip twitch._ ”

Most other thoughts were innocuous. Scott would look over at him anxiously, “ _Did I lock the door?_ ” Or “ _Shit, we need milk._ ” Frequent complaints of boredom.

But then there were the times when Steve noticed Scott’s eyes glaze over ever so slightly as his pupils widened. Those were the moments it was most dangerous to catch his eye, but the most difficult to ignore.

Moments like now.

Their eyes met and Steve saw it: Scott on his knees, his sweet lips wrapped around Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands tangled in his hair, eyes shut in pleasure as he took more of him in.

_Fuck._

“ _We will._ ”


End file.
